


Кто хочет спать с миллионером?

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Он удовлетворенно откинулся в кресле, его даже не интересовала внешность намеченной жертвы. В конце концов, зачем ему столько миллионов, если иногда не позволять себе небольшие шалости?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто хочет спать с миллионером?

Мистер Икс отчаянно и все же с наслаждением скучал. Вот уже почти час он сидел на террасе пляжного кафе, наблюдая исключительно голубые воды лагуны, и предавался безделью, балуя себя каждой его секундой. Со стороны могло показаться, что мистер Икс был слегка не в себе – он в полном одиночестве съел уже несколько вазочек мороженого и останавливаться не собирался, но впечатление было бы глубоко ошибочным.  
Вся жизнь Икса была расписана по минутам, меню обговорено за неделю, тренировки, отдых, совещания, и за последние лет десять возможность вдруг оказаться на острове в океане вдали от всех и без какого-либо определенного расписания была настолько ничтожна, как самозарождение жизни из кучки космического говна в сферическом вакууме (впрочем, для некоторых и это не фантастика).  
Так что мистер Икс забыл, как это бывает: просто сидеть в кафе и поглощать десерты, и вдруг оказалось, что мир от этого не рухнул, волны по-прежнему лижут кромку песчаного пляжа, облака с океана идут сплошной полосой, суетятся люди, как будто его никогда и не было, чтобы заметить такое катастрофическое нарушение графика своего существования.  
В какой-то момент мистеру Икс показалось, что все это уже слишком, но снова ничего не произошло. Он по-прежнему был один, на горизонте так и не показалась его яхта, на пароме с материка, прибывающем каждые полчаса не было лимузина, и вертолеты на островок тоже не приземлялись. К его величайшему изумлению, за час до него никто не добрался, и это был настоящий рай, да и антураж вполне соответствовал.  
Пресытившись абсолютным ничегонеделаньем, Икс тщательно вылизал ложечку и принялся разглядывать людей на пляже и в кафе, занятие тоже довольно редкое при его образе жизни.  
Некоторые девушки бросали на него заинтересованные взгляды, но это можно было списать на исключительно элегантный костюм, в котором он сильно выделялся из толпы пляжников. Некоторые даже откровенно пялились. Но привычка смотреть на «простых смертных» как на мусор сделала свое дело, и даже сногсшибательная силиконовая красота, пару раз ненавязчиво продефилировавшая мимо его столика, осталась незамеченной.  
Какое-то время мистер Икс с патологическим интересом изучал довольно упитанных представителей среднего класса, пожирающих куриные крылышки, но потом переключился на компанию школьников на нижней террасе, отмечающих отсутствие родителей.  
Прямо за его спиной сидела еще одна компания, но оглядываться Иксу было лень, а прислушиваться – ниже его достоинства, но внезапно в шумной беседе промелькнуло слово «миллион», и Икс непроизвольно обратился в слух, а потом даже отложил мороженое от изумления. Несколько парней всерьез обсуждали возможность получить миллион за продажу своей задницы. Когда Икс понял, что никто им миллион еще не предлагал и даже не собирался, ему полегчало. Сама мысль об этом была настолько абсурдной, что в клочья рвала всякие представления о мире, но парней за соседним столиком это совершенно не волновало. Они спорили так, словно миллион уже лежал перед ним наличностью, а рядом смущенно топтался похотливый педераст.  
Забавней было только то, что кто-то из них ценил себя дороже и упорно твердил, что никакие части его тела не продаются. Невероятным усилием воли мистер Икс поборол желание немедленно обернуться и посмотреть на человека изрекающего подобную ересь, но то ли от внезапного отпуска в мозгу произошел сбой, то ли в мороженое подмешивали дурь, его накрыло жгучим азартом.  
Он удовлетворенно откинулся в кресле, его даже не интересовала внешность намеченной жертвы. В конце концов, зачем ему столько миллионов, если иногда не позволять себе небольшие шалости?  
_____________________________

\- Ты что, уже уходишь? – Энди покосился на приближающийся к лагуне паром. – Я думал, поедем все вместе сразу на репетицию.  
\- Приду, - Джей потянулся, - чуть позже. Одолжи десятку?  
Чернокожий Энди в ответ махнул рукой  
\- Я заплачу  
\- Да мы тоже сваливаем, - Крис уже рылся в карманах.  
\- Добавь еще на чаевые, - потребовал его приятель, - у официантки клевые сиськи.  
Кейт бросил одобрительный взгляд в сторону барной стойки.  
Они встали. Джей прошел вперед, но какой-то тип за соседним столиком обернулся и вдруг посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. От неожиданности он затормозил, и Энди налетел на него, пихнув в спину.  
\- На пару слов, - вежливо улыбаясь, тип едва заметным движением ладони пригласил его присесть.  
Джей непонимающе уставился на свободное кресло, потом перевел взгляд на странную улыбочку и совершенно безумные глаза незнакомца и, наконец, заметил несколько пустых вазочек и одну со слегка подтаявшим недоеденным мороженым. Он с сомнением обернулся к друзьям.  
\- Проблемы? – Вмешался Крис.  
\- Никаких, - незнакомец скользнул взглядом по остальным, словно только что их заметил. Он чему-то усмехнулся про себя.  
Ребята как-то внезапно растерялись. Энди пожал плечами и знаком показал, что они ждут внизу.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – Деловито поинтересовался тип.  
\- Джей. Я спешу, если что.  
\- Ничего, Джей, успеешь. Меня зовут мистер Икс.  
Его голос, взгляд, манера речи и весь представительный вид заставляли Джея чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Но не подчиниться властным интонациям было совершенно невозможно, Джей и сам не заметил, как уже сидел в кресле напротив и загипнотизировано не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Я случайно услышал твой спор с приятелями…  
\- А, - нервно перебил Джей, - про задницу за миллион? А вам то что?  
\- Мне показалось, ты упустил одну деталь – об идиоте, который готов был бы выложить этот миллион.  
\- Ну, мало ли бывает, - ляпнул Джей.  
\- Вот именно, - кивнул тот. – Но чтобы было по-честному, нужна реальная ситуация. Например, вполне настоящий миллион.  
\- Ага, - ничего не понимая, выговорил Джей.  
Он все смотрел и смотрел в светло-голубые глаза, и в какой-то момент ему даже стало казаться, что это не глаза, а просто ярко-голубое солнечное небо просвечивает сквозь две аккуратные дырочки в голове мистера Икс.  
\- Так вот совершенно случайно у меня есть… - мистер Икс щелкнул пальцами у Джея перед носом и тот сморгнул, возвращаясь к реальности. – У меня есть лишний миллион. Он может стать твоим.  
Для Джея наконец-то стало очевидным, что мистер – натуральный псих, и он облегченно расхохотался.  
\- Так вы педик? И я, значит, вам понравился? Аж миллиона не жалко?  
В ответ незнакомец оценивающие оглядел его с ног до головы. Джей почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет, и тут же пожалел, что спросил. Псих он там, или нет, но Джей по себе ощутил, что происходит с куском мяса на витрине под плотоядными взглядами домохозяек.  
\- Дело не в этом, - закончил осмотр мистер Икс. – Просто… спортивный интерес, да и только.  
\- А, экспериментируете, значит, - сообразил Джей. – Куда бы деть лишний миллион, пойду кого-нибудь куплю?  
\- Вроде того, - довольно согласился мистер Икс. – Приятно, что ты все понимаешь.  
\- Приятно? – Не на шутку разозлился Джей. – А вы в курсе, что рабство уже отменили?  
\- Правда? - Миллионер пожал плечами. – Досадное упущение. Но люди по-прежнему охотно продаются, и заметь, Джей, многие просто мечтают об этом.  
На это даже ответить было нечего.  
\- Миллион наличными? – Если бы Джей мог испепелять взглядом, от мистера Икс уже не осталось кучки пепла.  
\- Конечно, - деловито ответил тот.  
\- Ни один банк так сразу не выдаст вам миллион.  
\- Мой даст даже больше, - тип подмигнул, – если понравишься.  
\- Не понравлюсь, - выплюнул Джей чуть ли не в лицо наглому типу.  
Но отстраниться он не успел, потому что тот поймал его за ворот майки и притянул еще ближе, едва не стукнувшись с ним нос к носу.  
\- Не стоит себя недооценивать, - сфокусировать взгляд с такого близкого расстояния было почти невозможно, и глаза незнакомца слились в одно сине-голубое пятно. – К тому же миллион может здорово изменить жизнь.  
Мистер Икс откинулся на спинку кресла и жестом фокусника помахал перед носом Джея серебристым прямоугольником визитки, которую тут же ловко сунул в кармашек на майке. Потом отвернулся к горизонту, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Так Джей бездарно упустил свой шанс послать миллионера куда подальше. Он достал визитку, тяжелую, словно сделанную из серебряной пластины, и хотел было запустить ее в светловолосый затылок миллионера, но только сильнее сжал пальцы. Даже спина мистера Икс словно требовала к себе уважение и имела над ним неодолимую власть. Рука сама аккуратно положила визитку на край стола, Джей лишь мельком взглянул не нее. На серебряной поверхности была только одна надпись: «1-800-ИКС-РУЛИТ»  
______________________________

«Побег» на остров произвел необратимые изменения. Каждый день секретарше мистера Икс, очень серьезной дамочке, приходилось лично ходить в ближайшую убогую кафешку за мороженным для босса. Больше Икс никому не мог доверить такое важное и конфиденциальное дело. Но остальные впечатления быстро выветрились у него из памяти, привычный график заставил поездку развеяться, как полузабытый сон.  
Поэтому, когда спустя пару месяцев, в дальнем ящике стола зазвонил его очень личный телефон, номер которого не знал почти никто, так что звонил он не чаще раза в полгода, мистер Икс весьма изумился.  
Через полминуты разговора он вызвал секретаршу и попросил ее спуститься в отделение банка для «дорогих» клиентов, найти там молодого человека самой неряшливой наружности и, не спеша, привести его прямо в кабинет. Пенелопа (так звали дамочку во время наиболее ценных указаний с его стороны) как обычно никак не выразила своих эмоций на подобное поручение, разве что напомнила о совещании совета директоров через полчаса.  
Мистер Икс предупредил охрану и даже попросил зайти к нему одного представительного телохранителя. И только потом достал безымянную папку, в которую за два месяца так и не удосужился заглянуть. Там было регулярно пополняемое досье на некоего Джонни Смита (ах, ну да, моя-задница-дороже-миллиона) и при взгляде на первое фото мистер Икс удивленно хмыкнул: парень был довольно симпатичен, если не сказать, хорош собой. В любом случае, гораздо лучше, чем в его смутных воспоминаниях.  
«Так даже интереснее!» - Решил Икс, вчитываясь в досье.  
Оказалось, что после их знаменательной встречи, у Джонни Смита, именующего себя просто Джеем, началась черная полоса в жизни. Конечно, некоторую долю неприятностей можно было справедливо списать на действия службы безопасности мистера Икс, но парень и сам неплохо справлялся.  
Начать с того, что он разбил чужую тачку. Это была отцовская машина его лучшего друга Энди, а сам друг к тому же попал в больницу в тяжелом состоянии. Джей и остальные отделались царапинами, а вот Энди требовалась дорогая операция, на которую у его отца денег не было. Джей занял тысячу или две у бабушки (родители парня были черт знает где и возвращаться оттуда последние лет пятнадцать не собирались). Этих денег, конечно, ни на что не могло хватить, но он хотел участвовать в уличных гонках на высоких ставках, чтобы рассчитаться и с долгом бабушке и помочь Энди. Но по велению злого рока в лице агентов мистера Икс, именно Джей стал жертвой полицейской облавы на автогонщиков. На этот раз бабушке пришлось заложить весь дом, чтобы внести залог, и в дело вновь вступили тайные силы: бедной пожилой даме припомнили неуплаченные вовремя счета, просрочки, время оплаты опять истекало, а первый взнос она так и не внесла, и вскоре ей предстояло освободить дом. В качестве контрольного выстрела Джея уволили из ресторана, где он играл на рояле по вечерам, и почти отчислили из колледжа.  
Мистеру Икс хватило пары минут, чтобы ознакомиться с биографией Джонни Смита, и когда в дверях появился смуглый парень, довольно враждебно глядящий на него исподлобья, Икс видел в нем уже старинного знакомого.

_____________________________

"Сколько тут бабла!" - Не переставая крутилось у Джея в голове. Он вышел из лифта вслед за сногсшибательной брюнеткой, которая встретила его в банке, и теперь во все глаза пялился на стильные бра на стенах, зеркальные полы, мебель и прочие составляющие интерьера. Он и внизу чувствовал себя не слишком уютно. Теперь же, увидев себя со стороны, в майке и потрепанных джинсах, в старых кроссовках топающим по идеальному полу, ему хотелось плюнуть на все и убежать туда, где каждая вещь не кричит о своей немыслимой цене, а является просто вещью.  
"Ну, я ему тоже не дешево обойдусь", - попытался он себя успокоить, но от подобной мысли стало совсем тошно. Он уже всей душой ненавидел миллионера, для которого нет ничего святого, а все имеет свою цену, что люстра, что человек. Любой человек. И его, Джея, тоже, оказывается, можно купить.  
Он вошел в кабинет, стараясь ни о чем не думать, и не дать чертовому миллионеру в морду при первом удобном случае. В конце концов, это будет всего лишь сделка, причем, нереально удачная. Главное, сделать все по-быстрому, потом решить проблемы и свалить куда-нибудь очень далеко. На Тибет к монахам, например, податься, или похоронить себя в какой-нибудь жопе типа России...  
\- Раздевайся.  
Резкий голос так неожиданно ворвался в его мысли, что он едва не подпрыгнул.  
Мистер Икс стоял перед ним, облокачиваясь о край огромного полированного стола, в сером костюме и со светлыми волосами он сам казался сделанным из стали. Даже глаза были зеркально-бесцветными.  
Джей судорожно сглотнул.  
\- Прямо сейчас? - Он даже не узнал свой внезапно охрипший голос.  
В конце концов, он сам хотел "по-быстрому"! Только представлял себе все иначе... То есть, вообще никак не представлял. При любой попытке представить себе эту "сделку" Джея накрывала волна ужаса, и он, как мог, старался об этом не думать. Но сейчас человек перед ним был выше любых представлений. В нем даже человеческого почти не было; если и тогда на пляже он казался не от мира сего, то здесь и вовсе андроид с проводами вместо сердца.  
\- Да, сейчас, - андроид взглянул на часы. - У меня есть двадцать четыре минуты.  
У Джея закружилась голова. Он машинально дотронулся до ремня, но потом вдруг встрепенулся.  
\- Задаток?  
\- Конечно, - понимающе кивнул мистер Икс. Он подошел к сейфу и вытащил оттуда три пухлых пачки. Потом положил их на стол и встал, как раньше.  
\- Здесь двести пятьдесят тысяч, ровно половина, - сухо сказал он.  
Джей что-то считал в уме, но мозг отчаянно сопротивлялся.  
\- Почему половина?.. То есть, это же...  
\- Время идет, условия меняются, - объяснил мистер Икс. - Ты долго думал. Ясно?  
Джей кивнул. Он опустил глаза, стащил кроссовки и, чувствуя, как отчаянно теплеют щеки, стал расстегивать джинсы. Не зная, куда их положить, он хотел было оставить их в кресле рядом со столом, но, боясь испачкать шикарную мебель, бросил на пол. Потом, зажмурившись, словно кидаясь в пропасть, снял майку.  
\- Можно приглушить свет, босс? - Раздалось откуда-то сзади.  
Джей, на этот раз белея от ужаса, стремительно развернулся. В противоположном углу в кресле величественно восседал огромный черный мужик с блестящим лысым черепом.  
\- Конечно, Арни.  
Афроамериканец щелкнул пультом, панорамные окна медленно закрылись жалюзями, погружая кабинет в сиреневые сумерки.  
\- Кто это?! - Почему-то шепотом спросил Джей, для равновесия вцепившись в кресло.  
\- Это Арни, - так же тихо раздалось прямо над его ухом. - Надеюсь, ты не расист?  
В темном углу поблескивали белки глаз и широкая ухмылка.  
\- Он что, будет смотреть? - Джей развернулся к мистеру Икс так, чтобы видеть негра хотя бы боковым зрением.  
\- Нет, не нервничай, - в темноте андроид снова стал казаться человечнее, - смотреть буду я. А он будет просто тебя трахать.  
Вот теперь Джею стало по-настоящему страшно. Арни встал и оказался еще огромнее; если мистер Икс был всего на полголовы выше него, то негру Джей едва доставал до середины груди. Словно огромный черный шкаф Арни надвигался, и Джей с ужасом подумал, что стальной андроид был далеко не худшей альтернативой, если не сказать даже терпимой.  
Когда шкаф остановился, и из недр черного костюма показался похожий на пожарный рукав член, Джей достиг наивысшей точки отчаяния, такого, что страх или доводы рассудка перестали иметь значение, ровно как и инстинкт самосохранения. Издав нечеловеческий вопль, он одним прыжком достиг не ожидавшего такой реакции мистера Икс и прижал к его горлу подвернувшийся на столе золоченый нож для бумаги. Понятия Джея о банковских заложниках ограничивались исключительно боевиками, но судя по тому, что громадина-Арни не вырубил его в течение следующих десяти секунд, он все делал правильно.  
\- Пусть уйдет, - выплюнул он, чувствуя, как сердце выпрыгивает из груди, не справляясь с ударными дозами адреналина.  
Икс не делал никаких попыток сопротивляться. Он плавно махнул рукой в сторону двери и телохранитель послушно исчез.  
\- Опусти нож, Джей, - мягко посоветовал мистер Икс. - Он все равно недостаточно острый, чтобы перерезать мне горло.  
\- Хочешь проверить? - Желтое лезвие сильнее надавило на кожу.  
Но буквально через секунду нож уже глухо стукнулся о пол, а Джей, едва не воя от боли вывернутой руки, лежал на зеркальной столешнице. Он так и не понял, как это произошло: Икс одновременно пихнул его в солнечное сплетение, сделал подсечку, повалив на стол, и ловко смотал своим галстуком вывернутые кисти за спиной.  
\- Ты меня разочаровываешь, парень, - руки мистера Икс тоже казались стальными.  
Беспомощно скользя пятками по полу, Джей пытался сползти со стола, выгнуться, но жесткая хватка легко удерживала его на месте.  
\- А так все хорошо начиналось...  
Икс слегка приподнял его, просунув неожиданно горячую ладонь под живот.  
Джея словно ударило током.  
\- Не трогайте меня!  
\- Это Арни тебя так завел? - Смеялся над ухом Икс. - Может, позвать его обратно?  
Джей даже замер от ужаса. При воспоминании о пожарном шланге его собственный член попытался сжаться в стручок. Мистер Икс тут же крепче сжал его, двинув рукой.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста... - Он стал елозить еще активнее, пытаясь избавиться от невыносимого жара.  
\- Что ты там шепчешь? Не надо останавливаться?  
Рухнув лбом на столешницу, Джей зажмурился. Не смотря на весь ужас происходящего, он таял от прикосновений, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как толкаться в ладонь Икса.  
\- Где же твои хваленые принципы, Джей? Стоило столько сопротивляться, чтобы в конце концов подставить мне свою драгоценную задницу?  
В голове у Джея была полная каша: он не мог понять, как можно одновременно делать настолько приятно и говорить гадости одновременно.  
\- Я... не.. подставляюсь, - выдавил он из себя прямо перед тем, как по каждому его нерву пустили разряд тока.  
В глазах еще плясали искры, а его уже перевернули на спину. Прижатые к столу руки отчаянно ныли. Икс навис над ним, такой же нестерпимо элегантный и холодный, разве что распахнутый ворот рубашки без галстука и нездорово блестящие в темноте глаза выдавали его состояние.  
Не сводя с Джея взгляда, он поднял к губам испачканную руку и вдумчиво лизнул кончик мизинца.  
\- Зачем вы, - Джей перевел дыхание, - зачем это делаете...  
Икс улыбнулся почти как нормальный человек. Но Джею снова стало жутко.  
\- Я делаю это, потому что могу себе позволить.  
Он отошел от стола, Джей безучастно глядел в потолок.  
\- Если я приду с совещания и застану тебя здесь, я решу, что договор еще в силе, - услышал он где-то над собой. - Но лучше приходи в другой раз. Только не жди слишком долго, - добавил он спустя минуту. - Я могу снова изменить условия.  
Джей попытался двинуться, и вдруг свалился на пол. С завязанными за спиной руками и в спущенных до колен трусах подняться на ноги было не так просто.  
Мистер Икс как раз подтягивал новый галстук перед зеркалом. Он поймал смущенный и вопросительный взгляд Джея в отражении.  
\- Заодно проверишь, насколько острый мой нож, - он подмигнул и развернулся, но уже в дверях добавил: - если что, зови Пенелопу.

Мистер Икс не часто обедал за пределами своего небоскреба, но иногда бывали особые случаи. У него выдалось свободное утро, он как раз прилетел из Европы, и по графику у него в запасе был целый день. Поэтому Джонни Смиту, изъявившему желание с ним встретиться, повезло хотя бы в этом. В остальном, как мистер Икс смог убедиться по пути к ресторану, у него ничего не изменилось, если не стало еще хуже. Даже удивительно, как это он так долго не звонил. Икс усмехнулся про себя. Перед отъездом он дал указание своим людям не вмешиваться в жизнь парня. В конце концов, это было не совсем честно - а мистер Икс ценил чистую игру. Так что Джонни Смит сам, без посторонней помощи шагал к гибели своих принципов, что делало настроение мистера Икс еще радужнее. Приятно все-таки знать, что мир вокруг живет именно по твоим правилам, и ты ведешь игру.  
Джей ждал его на ступеньках перед рестораном, опустив голову к коленям. Мистер Икс даже успел налюбоваться на его кудрявую макушку, пока тот его не заметил. Выглядел парень неважно. Худой, бледный, с темными кругами под глазами, он обреченно посмотрел на излучающего благополучие мистера Икс снизу вверх и, вздохнув, встал со ступеней.  
Мистер Икс даже испытал что-то отдаленно похожее на укол жалости, но это чувство было таким малознакомым и несущественным, что он не придал ему особого значения.  
\- Не обязательно было ждать снаружи, - заметил Икс своему спутнику, когда их проводили к столику.  
\- Внутрь меня не пустили, - хмуро сказал Джей.  
В ответ мистер Икс пристально посмотрел на него, словно вспоминая, зачем он тут вообще сидит. Джей, к слову, рентгеновский взгляд выдержал. Наверно, ему и правда, было хреново.  
Подошедшему официанту мистер Икс сказал, что будет все, как обычно, потом на секунду задумался и, указав на Джея, добавил несколько названий блюд.  
\- Мне ничего не надо, - хотел было вставить парень, но, даже не взглянув на него, официант удалился.  
\- Я не буду есть, - упрямо повторил он мистеру Икс. - Не нужны мне ваши... угощения.  
\- Кто сказал, что я собираюсь тебя угощать? - Удивился Икс. - Вычту потом из твоих денег, не переживай.  
\- Я вообще-то еще ничего не решил, - запротестовал Джей.  
Мистер Икс облокотил подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.  
\- Не стоит себя обманывать, - миролюбиво заметил он, наслаждаясь сменой эмоций на лице своего собеседника.  
Видно было, что Джей хочет о чем-то спросить, но не решается. Он то бледнел, то, наоборот, краснел, глядя на скатерть.  
\- Ну, что там у тебя случилось? - Поинтересовался Икс.  
\- Я хотел заранее обговорить условия, если вам все еще интересна... сделка. Чтобы подготовиться. Морально.  
Выговорив все скороговоркой, Джей перевел дух. Перед ним уже появилась тарелка полупрозрачного супа и блюдо с крошечными булочками. Мистеру Икс послышалось урчание голодного желудка.  
\- Ты бы поел сначала, а то вдруг аппетит потом пропадет, - сам он уже принялся за дешевое мороженое, за которым официанту пришлось сбегать за пару кварталов. Удобно все-таки иметь свой ресторан, чего уж.  
Джей неохотно взял ложку, но через минуту его тарелка опустела. Не ожидавший такой прыти официант поспешил поставить перед ним новое блюдо.  
\- Что за условия тебя интересуют? Какие-то особые пожелания, я так понимаю? - Мистеру Икс снова показалось, что он сбежал на остров в океане, так легко и свободно ему давно не было.  
\- Только одно, - Джей замялся. - Все что угодно... только не ваш телохранитель.  
\- Почему? - Икс улыбался кончиками губ, но сгорающий от стыда парень этого не заметил.  
\- Это физически невозможно, - он сглотнул, - я в этом уверен.  
\- Да ладно, - мистер Икс отмахнулся. - Не преувеличивай. Не думаю, что Арни страдает недостатком личной жизни.  
\- Вы уверены?! - В голосе послышались истеричные нотки. - Думаете, после этого кто-то даже выжил? Вы их видели?  
\- Я? Нет, конечно, не видел, но...  
\- Вот именно! - Перебил Джей.  
У него был совершенно нездоровый взгляд. Мистер Икс обратил внимание на его пустой бокал и знаком показал официанту на бутылку.  
\- Давай-давай, - подбодрил он парня. - Тебе не помешает. Что дальше?  
Впервые обнаружив в мистере Икс что-то, похожее на участие, Джей неуверенно взял бокал.  
\- Ничего, только...- он сделал глоток, потом еще, и, не чувствуя крепости мягкого напитка, выпил все.  
Икс выразительно посмотрел на официанта.  
\- Говори же, не стесняйся, - парень превосходил все его ожидания. Рядом с ним он чувствовал себя большим сытым котом, лениво играющим с доверчивым мышонком.  
Какое-то время Джей подбирал слова. Бокал снова опустел.  
\- Просто не понимаю, почему вы сами... - наконец, выговорил он, выпрямившись. - Что вам от этого? Вы же хотели... сами.  
Ну вот, он все-таки сказал это. Мистер Икс почувствовал легкое разочарование. Слишком легко.  
\- Потому что, - медленно проговорил он, глядя Джею в глаза, - я никогда не плачу за то, что могу получить бесплатно.  
Судя по всему, смысл сказанного до парня доходил не сразу.  
\- Вместо Арни будет несколько других, шесть, если быть точным, - продолжил он деловым тоном. - Двести пятьдесят тысяч за две недели. Думаю, вполне справедливо.  
У Джея едва не отвисла челюсть. Дорогое вино из опрокинутого бокала закапало ему на джинсы, когда он неловко вскочил из-за стола.  
\- Чертов псих, - он заковыристо выругался, потом, пошатнувшись, потер пальцами глаза. - Вот я придурок!  
Он снова опустился на стул, но тут же встал. Хорошее вино оставляет голову почти ясной, но бьет по ногам. Мистер Икс, почему-то испытывая ответственность за проблемы его координации, подхватил Джея под локоть.  
\- Говорила мне бабушка: не связывайся с незнакомцами! - Продолжал он, случайно вцепившись в рукав дорогого пиджака для равновесия. - Ведь сразу было видно, что извращенец!  
\- Не делай из меня чудовище, Джей, - он мягко приподнял его за подбородок. - За этим я наблюдать не стану. У меня даже нет столько свободного времени.  
На мгновение в глазах Джея отразилась настоящая ярость, но она тут же погасла.  
\- Идите к дьяволу, - сказал он, отшатнувшись. - Надеюсь, никогда больше вас не увижу.  
\- Надежда - глупое чувство, - усмехнулся ему вслед мистер Икс.  
Он почему-то был абсолютно уверен в обратном.

Самое замечательное утро в самом прекрасном городе светилось на лицах почти всех без исключения прохожих солнечными улыбками. Не радовало оно только Джея. Потому что этим восхитительным утром начинался день его казни.  
Он шел, низко опустив голову, не видя ничего вокруг. Другого выхода не было - только падение в пропасть. Он не спал всю ночь и уже тысячу раз пережевал все свои беды, но в голове продолжали крутиться мелочи и обстоятельства, все роковые ошибки, которые день за днем привели его к "эшафоту".  
А ведь совсем недавно он почти нашел выход! И без денег можно выжить, если постараться. Можно стать нищим, бомжем, но не продавать душу дьяволу. В конце концов можно выйти из игры под названием жизнь, став самому себе палачом, не доверяя это кому-то еще. Он бы так и сделал, уже ничего не пугало, но и выхода у него не было. Да, даже утопиться Джей уже не мог себе позволить.  
И виноват во всем был чертов миллионер. Правда, в чем конкретно заключаются его претензии к мистеру Икс, Джей сказать не мог. Но сама мысль, что у него есть лишние миллионы, в то время, как Джей так нуждается в деньгах, кричала о своей вопиющей несправедливости. Да и полетело кувырком все именно с их первой встречи. Разбитая тачка, операция Энди, которую ему до сих пор не сделали, арест, заложенный дом, новые долги. Он бросил колледж и работал почти круглосуточно, с утра официантом в придорожной забегаловке, потом бежал на автомойку, а если получалось, хватался за любые мелкие подработки вроде мытья окон небоскребов вместе с гастарбайтерами или портовой разгрузки. Времени не хватало не то что на друзей, но даже на сон с едой. Крису пришлось искать нового клавишника в группу, и Джей почти выпал из компании. Видя, как он загибается, один из друзей, Кейт, представил его своему боссу. Мистер Кокс, кабинет которого находился прямо на диване в прокуренном стрип-баре, круглый и желтый, как перезрелая дыня, обвешанная золотыми цепями, доверия не внушал, но деваться было некуда. Сначала Джей выполнял мелкие поручения мальчика на побегушках, потом ему доверили работу курьера. Что было в ранцах, которые он таскал по городу, парень не знал, но смутно догадывался. Ему, впрочем, было совершенно все равно, потому что Кокс хорошо платил. Перед Джеем снова засверкала надежда выкарабкаться из глубокой беспросветной задницы, но, как оказалось, прав был мистер Икс, когда говорил, что это чувство - одна сплошная глупость.  
Ровно за неделю до дня "казни" Кокс дал ему особое задание и довольно большую дорожную сумку. Джей заподозрил неладное еще в подземке, куда несколько латиносов последовали за ним по пятам из сомнительной подворотни. Они не отставали, пересаживаясь из поезда в поезд, когда он пытался избавиться от хвоста, но на одной из пригородных станций кроме них в вагоне никого не осталось.  
Очнувшись через день в больнице, Джей пожалел, что остался жив. Мистер Кокс даже навестил его, намекнув, что если он до конца недели не найдет потерянные пятьдесят штук, то он, мистер Кокс, решит, что Джей пытается его кинуть. А мистер Кокс не любит, когда его кидают. Поэтому, к большому огорчению мистера Кокса, пострадает не только сам Джей, а также его бабушка, ее соседка, его друзья и еще кто-нибудь за компанию.  
Найти пятьдесят штук за неделю было совершенно нереально, любому дураку понятно. И только Джей знал еще один вызывающий содрогание способ спасти если не свою жизнь, то хотя бы всех остальных.

Он даже не стал звонить миллионеру, пришел прямо к сияющему небоскребу. Ноги сами несли его дальше, через отделения банка в дальний холл, где его когда-то встречала секретарша его персонального дьявола. У лифта сидел огромный охранник, но Джей свободно прошел мимо, словно был невидимкой. Он и чувствовал себя прозрачным призраком, от которого почти ничего не осталось, а скоро станет еще меньше.  
Даже при встрече с фигуристой брюнеткой Джей ничего не испытал, а ведь когда-то целую неделю сгорал со стыда, вспоминая, как она снимала галстук с его запястий. Секретарша тоже сделала вид, что ничего такого не было, хотя, скорее всего, она тоже робот и в принципе никаких эмоций не испытывает.  
\- Вам назначено? - Спросила она Джея приятным электронным голосом.  
\- Не знаю, - глухо отозвался он. - Наверно.  
Она нажала серебристую кнопочку.  
\- Мистер Икс, к вам мистер Смит.  
Раздраженный ответ не заставил себя ждать:  
\- Мисс Симпсон, я ясно давал вам понять, что никого не принимаю.  
Роботесса поджала губы и пристально посмотрела на Джея.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Икс. Я решила, что вы его ждете, поскольку его пропустила охрана.  
\- Кого? - В голосе миллионера отчетливо слышалась усталость. Сквозь апатию Джея пробилось удивление. - Какой еще Смит?  
\- Джей, - подсказал он, - по поводу... сделки.  
Секретарша махнула ему в сторону двери. Джей затаил дыхание.  
В кабинете мистера Икс царил форменный бардак. Все шкафы и даже сейф стояли открытыми, стопки документов в художественном беспорядке были раскиданы по столу, креслам и полу. Сам мистер Икс сидел на полу у окна и любовался пейзажем, прихлебывая виски прямо из бутылки. Та же артистическая небрежность сквозила и в его облике, начиная с отсутствия ботинок и носков на ногах, заканчивая расстегнутой рубашкой с закатанными до локтей рукавами.  
Джей оторопел: он бы не так удивился, обнаружь мистера Икс среди развалин своего небоскреба одетым с иголочки, чем в подобном виде.  
\- Я.. э... - потоптавшись у двери, Джей неловко прошел вперед, аккуратно переступая через бумаги, - согласен.  
\- Отлично, - отозвался Икс, не оборачиваясь. - Ты согласен. Мне бы твои проблемы.  
Диалог не клеился. Джей вспомнил, что ему любой ценой нужно до вечера достать деньги.  
\- Я согласен на все, - выдавил он из себя, но потом разошелся: - хоть две недели, месяц или полгода, пусть меня имеют все ваши телохранители сразу, их жены, любовники и домашние питомцы...  
\- Довольно, - перебил его мистер Икс. Джей узнал в голосе знакомые стальные нотки. - Меня совершенно не интересуют твои сексуальные фантазии.  
\- Но это ваши фан... - хотел было возмутиться Джей, но Икс запустил в него пустой бутылкой. Джей машинально поймал ее, Икс прилег на пол.  
\- Сколько тебе нужно?  
Джей судорожно подсчитывал в уме.  
\- Семьдесят три тысячи.  
\- Видишь сейф? - Икс поудобнее устроился на полу, заложив руки за голову. - Там как раз сотня. Забирай и проваливай.  
Не веря в реальность происходящего, Джей уже прямо по разбросанным бумагам подошел к распахнутой дверце и достал оттуда одинокую пачку купюр. Что-то похожее на его ощущения мог испытать смертник, если бы вместо электрического стула его посадили на колени шлюхе в костюме зайчика и заставили вылизывать с нее взбитые сливки.  
Что-то подсказывало Джею, что теперь действительно нужно проваливать, пока чокнутый миллионер не передумал.  
\- Стоять! - Вдруг приказал тот, словно читая его мысли.  
У Джея чуть сердце не остановилось.  
\- Принеси мне еще виски. Бар слева от сейфа.  
Трясущимися руками он поставил бутылку рядом с миллионером. Мистер Икс тут же открыл глаза, впялившись в него снизу вверх своими невозможно голубыми глазами.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джей, смутившись. - Я все отработаю и верну...  
\- Еще бы. - Он вдруг хищно оскалился. - Конечно отработаешь. Куда ж ты денешься.

Из офиса мистера Икс открывался чудесный вид на город и океан.  
А когда у мистера Икс случались серьезные неприятности, он закрывался в кабинете и сидел на полу перед окном, пока к нему не приходило озарение. На этот раз вместо озарения к нему пришел Джей, и мистер Икс еще долго думал, какую роль этот парень сыграет в решении его проблемы.  
Проблемой миллионера был лучший друг его детства, мистер Пи. Он и сейчас мог быть его лучшим другом, если бы мистер Икс со временем не стал таким скептиком.  
Пи тоже был миллионером, но все что им двигало, в отличие от прочих влиятельных людей - это безграничный азарт. Благодаря ему он добивался внимания самых красивых женщин и значительных мужчин, но быстро терял ко всему интерес. Он легко зарабатывал свои миллионы, потому что удача любит риск, хотя деньги не имели для него никакой ценности, и Пи не боялся их потерять. Единственное, что его страшило - это скука. И чтобы ее избежать в этот раз, он решил разорить своего старого друга мистера Икс. Никаких личных обид, просто тот оказался последним достойным соперником. Пи пытался свалить его акции, подловить на какой-нибудь авантюре, через подставные компании подсунуть ему заведомо проигрышные махинации и втравить в тухлые сделки. На это он не жалел денег и готов был пожертвовать последними штанами, если придется. И хотя разорить мистера Икс было совсем не просто, Пи был на верном пути.  
В конце концов, Икс решил объявить временное перемирие и в приятной обстановке объяснить мистеру Пи, что это уже довольно похоже на ничью, и они скорее оба всё потеряют, чем свалят один другого.  
Приглашение пообщаться со старым другом на его яхте Пи охотно принял.  
На всякий случай Икс решил прихватить на яхту и Джонни Смита. Например, в качестве своего талисмана. Мистер Икс уже успел заметить, что общество Джея действовало на него довольно успокаивающе.  
Почитав в досье, что нового произошло в жизни парня, он самолично поехал за ним на автомойку.

Посмотреть на его оттюнингованный автомобиль сорокалетней давности (мистер Икс ценил классику) выбежали все работники мойки.  
Джей хотел было под шумок смыться, но мужественно вышел вперед. Рано или поздно это все равно с ним произойдет, так пусть уж поскорее, чтобы больше не мучаться в страхе ожидания.  
Икс заехал в бокс и поманил его пальцем. Разгладив резиновый фартук, Джей на всякий случай захватил с собой щетку. Что потребуется вымыть на сияющей без единой пылинки машине, он не знал, разве что протереть резину протекторов на колесах, но ему нужна была опора.  
\- Садись в машину, - своим обычный тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал мистер Икс.  
\- Я не могу сейчас уехать, - Джей крепче сжал щетку, - меня уволят.  
\- Тебя все равно уволят, не переживай - доверительно объяснил Икс. - Я нашел тебе другую работу.  
Джей снял фартук, медленно, как бы в раздумьях, повесил его на крючок и залез на сиденье вместе со щеткой. Икс равнодушно покосился на нее и завел мотор. Джей почувствовал себя идиотом.

\- Что вы собираетесь со мной делать? - Не выдержал он через какое-то время.  
Постоянно испытывать напряжение было невыносимо, а в обществе миллионера он не мог расслабиться ни на секунду. Джей хотел уже раз и навсегда узнать, что его ждет.  
\- В каком смысле? - Икс настороженно заметил про себя, что снова едва сдерживает улыбку.  
\- Вы меня поняли, - упрямо ответил Джей.  
Машина уже медленно подъезжала к порту, но вдруг свернула к обочине.  
\- Знаешь в чем твоя проблема, Джей? - Обернулся Икс. - Ты не умеешь проигрывать. Ты из последних сил будешь махать кулаками, пока не растеряешь все достоинство.  
Он сам не знал, зачем решил что-то объяснять парню, которого сам же избавил от ненужных иллюзий. Все равно тот ничего не поймет.  
\- Какое достоинство? - Подтвердил его худшие опасения Джей. - Вы меня трахать собираетесь или нет?!  
Словно не решаясь до конца, Икс протянул ладонь к его щеке, раскрасневшейся, как после оплеухи. Едва коснулся виска и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Потом сжал кулак и с силой притянул к себе.  
Мгновенно расширившиеся зрачки Джея заняли всю радужку.  
\- Я не сделаю с тобой ничего, о чем ты сам меня не попросишь, - тихо и вкрадчиво проговорил Икс.  
Джей решил про себя укусить его, если он наклонится еще ближе, но Икс только сосредоточенно смотрел ему в глаза, не притягивая и не отталкивая. Джей сдался и отвел взгляд.  
\- Твоя работа будет заключаться в игре на рояле. Как в ресторане, где ты работал.  
\- И что играть? - Джей уже ничему не удивлялся.  
\- Импровизируй.

Джей все равно не мог поверить, что чудесным образом избежал всего, что так боялся. До самого ужина он просидел в своей каюте, тревожно прислушиваясь к шагам в коридоре. Но потом все равно пришлось выйти. Играл он без особого вдохновения, не в силах побороть сковывавшую его нервозность. Во время пауз он оглядывал почти пустую палубу, которую обслуживали только бармен и огромный охранник. Прогуливающийся неподалеку негр даже подмигнул ему, едва не вызвав икоту.  
Поэтому, когда на его плечи неожиданно легли тяжелые ладони, он замер, боясь даже вздохнуть.  
\- Завтра приедет мой деловой партнер, - услышал он холодный голос. - Мне важно, чтобы ему было комфортно.  
Жесткие пальцы надавили на шею и плечи, они казались раскаленными, но мышцы под ними расслаблялись. Джей потрясенно понял, что не может сопротивляться приятному теплу, исходящему от этих рук. Ему вообще казалось, что руки мистера Икс, и весь остальной мистер Икс никак между собой не связаны.  
Плечи сами собой расправились. Блаженно выдохнув, Джей почти запрокинул голову, но вовремя одумался, снова услышав голос миллионера.  
\- Постарайся вести себя свободнее, Джей. И тебя никто не съест.  
Вернувшись в каюту, он первый раз за долгое время буквально отрубился, только коснувшись головой подушки.

Мистер Пи представлял из себя почти полную противоположности мистера Икс. Лицо его, с неизгладимыми следами нездоровых страстей и постоянно смеющимися прищуренными глазами, то и дело выражало какие-то новые эмоции.  
\- Не может быть, - деланно удивлялся он, - ты еще не продал яхту! Решил в первую очередь пожертвовать особняком?  
\- Каким именно? - Переспросил Икс. - Если ты имеешь в виду коттеджный поселок, то это плановая реализация.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - Пи снова переключился. - Ах, свежий морской воздух! Красота. - Он вздохнул, потягиваясь. - И как тебе не надоедает? Впрочем, ты всегда был со странностями.  
\- Все относительно, - заметил Икс.  
\- Слышал, ты не достроил клинику для малоимущих, - Пи искоса оглядывал яхту.  
\- Да, решил сделать из нее игорный дом.  
\- Правда? - Всплеснул руками мистер Пи . Он был завзятым игроком, но тратил деньги только в своих собственных казино.  
\- Нет, конечно, - усмехнулся Икс. - Подарил муниципалитету, за некоторые услуги. Да ты и сам все знаешь.  
\- Ох, ладно, что мы все о делах! Ни слова больше. Точно. Это что, твоя любовница?  
\- Секретарша.  
\- А, один хрен. А зачем столько охраны, чего боишься?  
\- Это для спокойствия гостей.  
\- Ну что ты, не стоило суетиться.  
\- Мне не жалко.  
\- О, и музыка живая. По-моему он фальшивит.  
\- Разве? У меня, к счастью, не такой тонкий слух.  
\- Где ты выкопал этого цыпленка?  
\- На общественном пляже.  
\- Шутишь!  
\- Нет, правда. Иногда полезно выходить в люди, очень занимательно.  
\- Не верю, нет. Ты нанял пианиста на пляже?  
\- Именно.  
\- А, понял! Ты с ним спишь.  
\- Втроем с секретаршей.  
\- Правда?  
\- Нет.  
Икс посмотрел на парня, тот явно был в ударе. Мистер Пи перехватил слишком пристальный взгляд и прищурился.  
\- И обходиться, наверно, дешево?  
\- Копейки, - усмехнулся Икс. - За еду работает.  
\- Ага, - скептически кивнул Пи.  
Потом спросил как можно равнодушнее:  
\- А мне одолжишь? Ненадолго.  
\- Хм, - Икс задумался.  
\- Или продай! Я не шучу!  
\- Есть одна проблема. Представляешь, рабство отменили, - серьезно ответил мистер Икс. - Сам недавно узнал.  
\- Да что, с тобой, Икси! - Пи неверяще уставился на друга. - Ты вообще на чьей стороне?!  
Икс пожал плечами:  
\- Можешь сам проверить. Но он не согласится.  
\- Зачем же спрашивать, деньги все решают.  
\- Не в этом случае.  
Пи еще раз обернулся к парню за роялем. Он подозревал какой-то подвох, а нездоровый блеск в глазах мистера Икс будоражил его воображение.  
\- То есть, - медленно начал Пи, следя за выражением лица друга, - если я подойду к нему с предложением... хм...  
\- Даже не пытайся, - как-то уж слишком резко перебил Икс.  
\- Ясно, - самодовольно заключил Пи. - Могу поспорить на что угодно...  
\- Я и спорить с тобой не буду, - снова вставил Икс.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Помнишь, как мы первый раз спорили? Кто раньше сделает свой первый миллион?  
Икс снова призадумался, Пи разошелся еще сильнее:  
\- Скуплю любой объем акций за твою цену, - заговорщически подмигнул Пи. - Если, конечно, проиграю.  
\- По рукам, - наконец, решил Икс. - Парень должен мне сто штук, это начальная цена.

Джей даже не заметил, когда единственный столик, для которого он играл, опустел. Он чувствовал, что за его спиной кто-то стоит, и улыбался про себя. Придраться к его сегодняшней игре было трудно, и он был уверен, что мистер Икс оценил его старания. Почему-то это казалось необычайно важным.  
Но когда к его плечам прикоснулись прохладные ладони, он дернулся от неожиданности.  
\- Не обращай внимания, играй, - услышал он незнакомый ломкий голос.  
Джей опустил кисти на клавиши, пальцы не слушались.  
Чужая рука добралась до его воротника, осторожно теребя пуговицы. Джей вскочил и развернулся. Партнер мистера Икс довольно ухмылялся, обдавая его парами дорогого алкоголя.  
\- Что вам надо? Мистер Икс...  
\- Все в порядке, я с ним договорился, - он вплотную подошел к Джею, - можешь об этом не думать.  
\- Но... - парень выставил вперед руки. Он бы сразу всадил странному типу, но не мог поверить в то, что тот говорит. Так вот какой "комфорт" для своего партнера имел ввиду мистер Икс?  
\- Считай, что ты ему ничего не должен, - проникновенно заверил его Пи.  
\- Как не должен? Но я еще не отработал...  
\- Мне очень понравилась твоя... - Пи многозначительно провел по нему взглядом. - Твоя игра. Думаю, такой талант достоин большего.  
\- Чего? - Удивился Джей.  
У "делового партнера" победно сверкнули глаза.  
\- Икс всегда страдал недальновидностью. Думаю, ты стоишь гораздо дороже ста тысяч, правда?  
Тупая боль, как от удара в солнечное сплетение, заставила Джея задохнуться.  
Не встречая сопротивления, мистер Пи притянул Джея за ремень, больше особенно не церемонясь. Тот, безвольно опустив руки, смотрел, как с него снимают рубашку. Сил остановить это у Джея не было, словно мгновенно отключили все чувства и эмоции. Отрешенно он заметил, как влажные ладони гладят его по груди, спускаясь ниже.  
Пи развернул его к роялю, копошась сзади со своими брюками.  
\- Ну же, наклонись! - Нетерпеливо подтолкнул он Джея.  
Перед глазами тонули в темноте цветные пятна, будто черный океан за бортом заполз на палубу, но вдруг среди расплывающихся бликов глаза выхватили лицо мистера Икс, с мрачным удовлетворением глядящим из тьмы прямо ему в душу.  
Потерянные чувства вернулись и захлестнули Джея с головой: гадостное ощущение прохладных пальцев, подбирающихся к ягодицам, шум суетливого дыхания за спиной, и самое главное - парализующая волю и тело предательская боль. Но накатившая ярость была гораздо сильнее, Джей развернулся, изо всех сил толкая от себя обрюзгшего миллионера. Тот повалился на пол, путаясь в спущенных штанинах, ни дать ни взять - похотливый педераст из спора про миллион.  
Джей подтянул брюки, в любой момент готовый броситься на него с кулаками. Но "педераст" вдруг расхохотался, сидя на палубе.  
\- Значит, и миллионы тебе не нужны? - Услышал Джей, уходя прочь. - Ну, Икс, зараза!

Он остановился перед дверью, тяжело дыша. Костяшки пальцев на кулаках побелели от напряжения. Толкнув дверь с ноги он ввалился внутрь, почти налетев на ожидавшего его мистера Икс. Джей размахнулся, но стальная ладонь тут же перехватила его руку. Он снова попытался ударить, но и второе запястье сковало железной хваткой. Тогда Джей решил пнуть с ноги, делая ставку на яйца мистера Икс, но тот грубо приложил его головой о стену. И, не давая прийти в себя, зажал шею парня, лишая кислорода. Джей, судорожно задыхаясь, безуспешно пытался освободить шею, где-то в глубине уже зарождался первобытный страх. Прямо перед ним в потемневших до синевы глазах полыхнуло огнем, и внезапно агония кончилась, а губы накрыло жаром. Мистер Икс целовал его, словно высасывая последние силы, и у Джея подкосились колени. Он отвечал, уже окончательно ничего не соображая, кроме того, что сейчас он точно задохнется и умрет счастливым.  
Отстранившись на секунду, Икс заставил Джея буквально повиснуть на себе. Но его снова подтолкнули к стене. Тяжело дыша, Джей сфокусировал перед собой взгляд и вдруг понял, каких трудов стоит мистеру Икс сдержаться. Это точка невозврата, последний шанс уйти, потому что ледяные доспехи уже трещат по швам.  
Так же отчетливо Джей понял, что уйти он не может. Потому что всю жизнь будет жалеть, если не узнает, что скрывается за стальной маской.  
Икс подхватил его, целуя на этот раз долго и властно, горячими руками прижимая к себе. А Джей рвал пуговицы на дорогой рубашке, пытаясь поскорее добраться до голой кожи. Ему просто жизненно необходимо было доказательство, что мистер Икс - действительно человек из плоти и крови. Много доказательств. И когда он уже лежал лицом на струящейся простыне, достаточно было одного прикосновения жесткой ладони, чтобы он выгнулся навстречу.  
Мистер Икс не был ни осторожным, ни трепетным, от его пальцев наверняка останутся синяки. Но даже в последнюю секунду, когда Икс приподнял его за бедра, прежде чем резко навалиться сверху, Джей зажмурился и сам подался назад. Он услышал низкий с хрипотцой стон, и сразу мир вокруг утонул в миллионе ощущений.

_______________________________

Мистер Икс никогда и не перед кем не отчитывался о своих поступках, а уж тем более в их мотивах. И вроде бы не собирался, но Джонни Смит, неожиданно оказавшийся владельцем акций на пару-тройку миллионов, поставил его в безвыходное положение.  
Так что Икс обратился с очередной страшно конфиденциальной просьбой к мисс Пенелопе. У нее было одно неоспоримое преимущество - это странное влияние на Джея. Именно она объяснила новоявленному миллионеру о том, как одно маленькое пари может решить исход "битвы" таких титанов, как мистер Икс и мистер Пи. А также о начальных понятиях биржи. Стараниями мистера Пи купленные по бросовой цене акции Икса взлетели до невиданных высот, обогатив как самого мистера Икс, так и остальных акционеров. В том числе и Джея, вовремя оказавшимся в их числе не без участия известных лиц.  
Мистер Пи, впрочем, ничуть не расстроился тем фактом, что проиграл. Не первый и последний раз все-таки. Главное, что взамен пущенных на ветер миллионов он узнал о вещах, которые стоят еще дороже.


End file.
